Operation: Where the Heck am I? Or I will Enjoy Hunting You Down
by OC-FREE Dinosaur
Summary: [AU] This happened. I'm stuck with many strangers in the middle of nowhere. Now, we have 2 options: 1. Slap you in the face. 2. Get me out of here and make out. Official pairs; Ken/Daisy, Vanadis/Silver, Alexial/Brendan, April/June, Pitch/Bianca, and Jet/N. Undetermined; Locke, Nina, James, Ruby, Gary, and Cheren. Rated for language, sexual implications, and violence. Please R
1. Shipping Info

**Here's the shippings for this story;**

**Locke/ Gary or Ruby**

**Ruby/ ?**

**Ken/ Daisy**

**James/ Maybe Nina?**

**Vanadis/ Silver**

**Alexia/ Brendan **

**April/ June**

**Nina/ Cheren or James**

**Pitch/ Bianca**

**Jet/ N**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO ****NOT ****OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! THEY EACH GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS ON ****Devianart. ****Which will be explained right now;**

**Ruby belongs to Nuzlocke-Comics on Devianart and he's from ****Pokemon: Hard Mode**

**Locke and Gary belong to Pettyartist on Devianart and they're from ****A Petty Nuzlocke Challenge**

**Ken and Daisy belong to YinDragon on Devianart and they're from ****Fire Red: KickA$$ Mode**

**James belongs to Protocol00 on Devianart and he's from ****Death's Nuzlocke**

**Vanadis and Silver belong to SilverVanadis on Devianart and they're from ****Soul Silver Nuzlocke**

**Alexial and Brendan belong to cocoaferret on Devianart and they're from ****Alexial's Nuzlocke **

**April and June belong to deathdesu on Devianart and they're from ****Nuzlocke of April**

**Nina and Cheren belong to ky-nim on Devianart and they're from ****Myths of Unova**

**Pitch (I like calling him that) and Bianca belong to Pitch-Black-Nuzlocke on Devianart and they're from ****Pitch Black Nuzlocke **

**Jet and N belong to Zerochan923600 on Devianart and they're from ****Jet's Black Nuzlocke **

* * *

**I will be updating this story whenever I feel like it, so please wait until I finish chapter 13 for my Pokespe High story please. U_U Also, just to warn you guys: Red from Landwalker's Landwalker's Nuzlocke will be in here too. So, that means that May will NOT be on here for Rick fans. I'm sorry, but it's already bad enough that Kynim, April, Alexial, and May are in this.**


	2. Where the Heck am I!

**Yup! The first chapter been published! ^_^ I hope you guys enjoy it! It'll be really funny! xD Also, LISTEN TO 30 SECONDS TO MARS! XD *FIST PUMPS AND GOES NUTS* Again, this an [AU], so you're going to be expecting A LOT of headcanons, tweaks, and many more changes.**

* * *

**August 28, 6:47 a.m.**

* * *

**Nina's POV **

_Hey Cheren, you're such a stubborn fellow, won't you give up on Nina already?_

_Well, I regret to inform you that's unacceptable, That I'm her destiny, no doubt about it._

_What in hell is exactly happening, who are you two?_

_Well, you don't have to say such a thing because... Men complete with their hearts!_

_I don't get this at all._

_Hey! Stick to the lyrics!_

_What do you mean?!_

_A mysterious shadow appeared! Hey you forgot me! N!_

_Who are you people!_

_N you better get out of here._

_Or I will kick the hell outta you._

_Hey James, hey Cheren why must you be so mean? We're all competing with our hearts!_

_Okay, I don't know what's happening, soo..._

_Nina wait! The song hasn't ended!_

_Yeah, bye-_

•~•

My alarm clock had just rang and I looked at my whole room. Luckily, I soon realized I just had a dream. A messed-up dream to be exact. Well, I checked my phone, while I was still in bed. When I typed up my password, I was on YouTube, watching the _Super Mario Japanese Song. _Now I see how I had that dream. But who the heck was in that dream? All I know for sure is that if Cheren, James, and N were real life characters, I'm running for my life. So basically...

Never listen to the _Super Mario Japanese Song _before you go to bed.

"Nina? Are you awake yet? Breakfast's ready!" I heard my dad called me from downstairs and I got out of bed. After taking a shower and all that other morning requirements, I finally rushed down the stairs. Smelling the chocolate chip waffles, I darted to the kitchen, only to find my dad _not _at the table. As usual, my dad was working on this archeology project. Sometimes, I barely knew who he was. I don't spend that much time with him.

Ever he and my mother divorced. Which I was certainly glad about. She was never to be seen in this mansion again. Though, she adopted a child also. I now have a foster sister. How lovely. Have a divorce and get yourself a daughter. Well, that's just nice, sarcastically speaking.

"Hey Nina, there's a letter for you." My dad was at the table with his tired eyes and handed me an envelope. Then he left again to work on a new discovery in Egypt. Looking at the envelope, it must've been important. My name was written in calligraphy and the wax seal had this elaborate crest on it. But it didn't have an address. Heck, I'll just open it. At least it's not junk mail or anything.

_Dear Hunter Nina,_

_ This is the Headmaster of Eden Academy, a school for young warriors like you. I wish to inform you that you will accepted as an hunter due to your personal style of life. You may have a strong appearance that has the ability to fool such beings. However, deep within you, emotions boil. Basically, in your people's words, that having strength and bottled emotions prove the fact that you shall be a hunter in my academy. There's no need to find out on how I know about you, but I see that you're the daughter of a famous woman. Perhaps Kynim? I believe that's your divorced mother's name. If you do not wish to take acceptance, then I will let you know one thing;_

_You will accept this and join to become a full-fledged Hunter._

_Sincerely Headmaster,_

_Muranonder_

What the fuck?! Is this some kind of dumb joke?! Who the Hell wrote this! Ugh, this _my _life! Why are you going through my own personal life?! Nina! Stop it! She's gone! Don't talk about my family!

_Shatter._

I looked on the table to see my hand bleeding. The glass with orange juice was shattered into tiny glass. The citrus juice began to sting my hands as I slammed my hands on the table. Suddenly, my dad came out the living room to see what had happened and he seemed scared and worried.

"Nina-"

"I'm going out." I stated coldly as I ran to the garage to get my bike. Before dad could say anything else to me, quickly slammed the door behind me. I ran over to my bike and swung one of my legs over it to start pedaling as the garage door opened. When I heard the door creaked behind me, I bolted out. I kept my tears back as the wind blew in my face. I tried to keep the ride as long as I could, ignoring my bleeding hand. Soon, I turned my bike into the left of the woods to get to the creek.

There, I stepped off my bike and I went into the secret pocket where I kept my rose pink DS. Yeah, don't ask why it's that color. Then I propped up my bike near the willow tree as I opened my DS. I turned it on and used my stylus to tap on my _Pokemon Black _icon and the game started. After all that intro stuff, I finally saw my Nuzlocke team and began playing as I took notes down. With my left hand apparently...

After awhile, I felt something bit me. I saw the sun reached high noon and I began to turn around to get my bike.

My bike was gone.

"Stupid! I should've been playing my DS near the willow tree!" I mentally cursed at my thoughts. "Dammit, now I have to walk home..." I started making my way towards the woods, but something caught my eye near the water. I guess it was a necklace, judging by the silver chain on it. Though, I couldn't see the pendant, so I wading into the water to get a closer look. When all of a sudden a firm palm pressed on back and I was pushed into the water and I-I...

**Vanadis' POV**

"No. NOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, looking at the screen of my special lime coated DS. Apparently, Don's HP was getting lower and lower after Lance had used Draco Meteor on my Fire type Pokemon. He was about to faint.

I was wrong.

Don had survived and I used Flamethrower on that freakk'in dragon! Finally, beating Lance, I jumped on my bed and started dancing like a crazy person would. Of course, which I am because I dearly love my Nuzlocke Pokemon team A LOT. After my moments of happiness, I became shocked as I read the text;

You'll have to get the Kanto badges to become the real champion.

"Fu-" My bedroom door creaked with mom appearing with a happy expression. This wasn't good. She sat on my cherry printed bed and I sat close to her, sighing on what was it this time.

"Vanadis, you just got a-" I glared at my mom and I turned my eyes to my DS, angry.

"Look, I don't care what they offer me. I want to go to an art school, not that crap." I stated calmy this time. Though, I made sure my mom know I was serious about my decision. Ever since my exam scores were high above the charts, nearly every high school started spamming emails and sending letters to me, so I could attend there. Many people would've taken the offer, but I want to decline every one of them. Those schools were just too-

Well, let's just say they were "too educational."

I kept playing my DS as my mom kept that smile on her face. Silence washed over us, except for my button pushing on my DS. Sighing, she left my room and closed the door. After that, I finally fell on my bed with a sigh of relief. She had finally given up. I could _finally _be at a high school for the arts! Thank God!

_Click_.

I saw my bedroom door. The door knob was different. Wait. Why wasn't there a lock on the inside?! Did my own mother lock me out?! I began turning the knob furiously, but there wasn't any use. If you're thinking that I could be sneaking out through my window by now, you are wrong. My house was really small in area, but it was at least 5.04 stories tall! Ya think I could escape that?

I open my window and I took in a deep breath. That was when something hit me. Literally. A letter.

"What the Hell?!" I shouted at my window as I crumpled it up and I threw it into the backyard. I breathed in, clutching on my lime green DS, feeling the wind blow. Huh? Wind doesn't blow in this time of year- Without giving a thought into it, I looked around me. Was I falling? I couldn't tell! I curled up myself into a ball as I braced myself for impact.

I was falling. Into my death.

**Alexial's POV**

"Alexial! There's a letter for you honey!" My mom suddenly barged into my room, as I was playing _Pokemon Emerald _on my Gameboy. Yes, you heard me. I like old style game consoles.

"Who's it from? Dad?" I guessed. Ever since, my dad took that stupid job, I've been on my own. Because he finally stopped seeing me as "Daddy's Little Girl." Though, I never expected him to leave me right away. To be honest, I missed him being around. Now, it was just me and my mom. Not to mention my Pokemon Nuzlocke team I loved dearly.

"Sorry, but no." She handed me the letter and left the room to go cook or something. Sometimes, I thought she was starting to do the same this as dad. I looked at the letter as I left my Gameboy on.

_Dear Warrior Alexial,_

_This is the Headmaster of Eden Academy, a school for young warriors like you. I wish to inform you that you will accepted as an warrior due to your personal style of life. You tend to be violent, yet it's just a strength rather than a problem. However, that's not all I must speak to you about. You must learn from our academyto control your brutal knockouts. We know what you've done in the past. Since it's due to your satisfaction of us, I shall not tell you. Rather instead, I simply know it. __If you do not wish to take acceptance, then I will let you know one thing;_

_You will accept this and join to become a full-fledged Warrior._

_Sincerely Headmaster,_

_Muranonder_

"Ugh, must be this L.A.R.P. kind of thing or whatever geeks call it these days." Tossing the stupid letter into the basket, I continued playing and that was when I turned to look at the time on my clock. It was around lunch and I got hungry. Racing down the stairs, I suddenly found myself alone in the living room. "Mom...? Are you here...?" No one answered. Okay, this is weird. My mom went shopping and she didn't tell me or even locked the door. I checked around the house to see, if there was something left for me to eat. But there wasn't anything at all. I then walked out the door and I hoped on my orange bike. Yeah, it's orange. Don't ask how this happened. Riding on my bike, I felt the breeze of the late summer air. It had been warm from the sun, but relieving when I heard the the air pass by my ears. Just as I rode to the nearest shopping plaza, I had the feeling that someone was watching me. And I don't mean one of those creepy stalkers.

_Pitter, Patter, Pitter, Patter..._

Damn. Just my luck, it had to rain! I then got off my bike, so I wouldn't slipped or anything worse. Not only that, but I decided to cuss out at the sky for its sudden rain.

"Fuck this shit." I cursed out as I heard a lightning bolt out of nowhere. From this, I smelled some king of smoke and turned around. The tall Redwood Oak fell in the river. Looks like I have to run faster now. Running with my bike, I slipped and fell. And my knee started bleeding. Hearing the thunder, I left my bike and I made a run for it. Because of my scraped knee, I couldn't run faster. As I ran for shelter, I didn't know where I was even going! When I slipped again, the thunder struck me and I was definitely a goner.

* * *

**Locke's POV**

"Bye guys!" I waved my only friends good-bye, since they were going to some boarding school at London. Apparently, they didn't tell me, until they were already at the airport. The boy waved back at me, while his sister just gave one of those "I-am-totally-better-than-you" wave. Then the two just left like that. Sometimes, I hated the fact that I can't get any real friends. You know why? Because I was a tomboy. Now most places have tomboys, but where I live, there weren't much tomboys or boys at all! Where I lived was filled with girls mostly. All kinds, except me. I sat on the bench and slipped out my Gameboy that had _Pokemon LeafGreen_ in it. I loved the Pokemon fandom a lot and that's why I'm starting my very first nuzlocke. Though, people kept saying I was a bad drawer, but that's not true. I had to wait for my mom to pick me up as usual because she still thought I was independent. Which I am, but there had been those times where she thought I was a boy.

It had been at least over 4 hours, until something actually happened. Luckily, games can easily occupy me in my free time. "May Locke Midori please report to the front desk." I heard the speakers announced my name. Okay, that's weird, but I guess my mom couldn't find me. I shoved the orange tinted game system into my pocket and I walked up to the desk, avoiding everyone that was in a rush.

"Yeah?" I went up right to the counter and I had to be on my tippy-toes, since I wasn't really that tall enough. It sucks that I'm taller than most girls, but I look like a shrimp compared to an average dude my age. When I saw the attendant's face, she seemed to have a look of empathy.

"I'm sorry to report you, that... er... Would you like to go into a room with me?" She stuttered, which was unusual for someone was working at the airport.

"Nah, I'm fine-" I was about to finish my sentence, until the woman interrupted me.

"Godammit! I'm TRYING to be nice, but it look like I can't! Well, your mother died on her way to the airport! She got her car crash!" The woman in the mint and silver colored uniform screamed at me. Her words came at me like spit coming from her mouth. "Your. MOM. IS. **DEAD.**"

What. I suddenly, heard an echo run through my mind and I looked up. There were people. And they were staring at me. Snapping myself back to reality, I found out that all those people were staring at me because the she shouted those words into the microphone. Those echoes weren't echoes, they had been the shouts that went everywhere into the airport. I couldn't take it, so I ran away as fast as I could. To get away from the shouts and hollers to come back. I ran outside, until I saw the car that crashed, the police, and the ambulance. Without thinking, I bolted to the scene and just stood there. I didn't cry because I knew it would be even harder for me. Here, I fell to my knees and sank myself into tears. After crying for about as long as the scene lasted,someone tapped my shoulder. However, I refused to stand, but a letter slipped right in front of me. At first, I thought I might be able to live on my own, if it had some kind of money in it. Although, I was hoping for that, I knew it couldn't happen. Wiping away the tears, I ripped the letter open and read something else:_  
_

_Dear Crusader Locke,_

_This is the Headmaster of Eden Academy, a school for young, caring fighters like you. I wish to inform you that you will accepted as a crusader due to your personal style of life. You enjoy a friendly competition. Although, you lack the other part, known as loss. Perhaps say you enjoy a good battle. But you absolutely dislike killing or huting your opponent. This kind of style will predict your powers to both fight and heal. Which seems to be pleasant when you give it a thought. Join and find a new home. If you do not wish to take acceptance, then I will let you know one thing;_

_You will accept this and join to become a full-fledged Crusader._

_Sincerely Headmaster,_

_Muranonder_

Well, I don't really know what to do now. Both of my parents ARE dead. It's not like anything bad could happen. Right?

_BAM!_

* * *

"Hey Rick, are they even awake yet?" A girl in a dark blue tank top asked the boy in the ruby scarf.

"Don't think so, Pencil. We must have knock them out pretty well this time." Rick answered back to the brunette. "I think we have to wait a little more while."

"Hey Rick! Why don't I wake them up?" a voice popped up.

"The new student are girls, Pele. I don't think sending you up the next train car would be a good idea." Pencil glared at Pele who didn't seem to care what she said. "Dammit Rick, go box Pele."

"Hey!-" the boy with red sharp eyes was then interrupted by her.

"Do you really think that it's a good idea to let your Pokemon out. In front of the new girls?" The two glared at each other, but Rick gave in and sighed, taking out his Gameboy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait-" However it was too late when the brunette tapped the screen and Pele the Zigzagoon gjinka faded away, returning to the Gameboy that had red color.

"Better." Pencil huffed. Suddenly, a crash was heard from the the other train car. "Looks like they're awake now!" Pencil smiled as they got up and opened the door to the other train car. There, they saw four girls with angry, yet confused expressions. One had midnight black hair that when no past her shoulder, her eyes were a bright crystal blue, and she seem to be the shortest of the group. The next girl, looked the most enraged out of everyone and her hair was a darken burnt umber shade of wood. Another girl had forest green eyes that were alert, but soft. Though, she had a bright hazel hair and was taller than most girls. Finally, the brunette with dark slate eyes seemed to be as almost as angry as the dark-haired brunette.

"Hiya everyone! I'm Rick and this is Pencil!" He gestured to the girl next him. Although, they weren't taking in the situation very well. So, Rick was then about to get a punch form the brunette who looked angry. Suddenly, an axe was swung at them and everyone, except Pencil and Rick, freaked out.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but it was necessary." A shadowed figure then appeared out of nowhere and held out his hand. "My name's June. As you can see, I'm a knight. Pencil's a thief and Rick's a ninja. I believe you're all in shock right now, so have a good faint- I mean sleep!" He chuckled as the four girls were already knocked out from the navy haired boy's words. Then all became silent.

* * *

**Pencil's POV**

Sometimes, that's gotta stop happening _every_ time we get new students to attend to Eden Academy. For me, I accepted and actually just went with it. Maybe because I'm that crazy chick that people think are funny and nice, which I am, but it's pretty normal around where I attend. I had to carry everyone back to bed, until they woke up from their dream, which of course had been me, Rick, and June. Though, I know they'll get over it eventually. I did too.

"Okay guys, let's think of a better solution to this." June rubbed his temples as everyone seemed to be focusing on our game of poker. I didn't bet because I was forced to listen to the boy that had baby blue eyes that were often underneath the shadow of his hat. "Maybe we should go meet them separately this time, so they could take it all in." All of us nodded in agreement and he listed who was going to see who. He was going to see Alexial, Rick had to handle Locke, Peach would see Nina, and I went to Vanadis. Wonder what she's like.

"Are we there yet?" I complained. For once, I actually wanted to go back to school. Though, Peach shook her head. Damn, I have to wait for them to wake up?! And we weren't even near the school. After awhile, I just joined the game of poker, but we didn't bet anything or else we'd get in trouble again.

Finally when I heard the yawning, I bolted down the corridors of the train in a swift manner I did as a thief. At the door, I took a deep breath and hoped she didn't do anything nuts like most new students do. Opening the door, Vanadis was sitting on her bed, with a drowsy and confused look.

"Hi there, Vanadis! My name's Pencil and welcome- Wait, we're not at the school yet. My bad." I saw her face and she seemed to not be taking this very well, so pretty much I was freaking out this girl. Now what should I do? Hmmm...

"Okay, this is ALL a dream right? You're some kind of dream eater or something, of course!" Looks like she's might be going crazy now, so... Last minute option!

"This isn't a dream, just go with it." Yeah, that's my last minute option, but it works. Though, her face seemed to become serious and those green eyes glared at me.

"Then take me back home. Now." Vanadis stated.

"Sorry, I _can't._" I told her.

"Why?" she asked me.

"Because I don't know how to get back." I answered back.

"Okay, that doesn't even make ANY sense at all." The brunette rubbed her temples as she got up from the bed. Then she walked up to the windows and pulled the curtains, revealing the the afternoon sun, with the ongoing terrain. "I don't even-" The girl sighed and retreated back to bed. "Okay then, how did I get here? Shouldn't _you_ know the way back?"

"Nope. Not at all. I'm just suppose to get you and inform you on the train." I said, "And... you got here because of the school, of course!" After our little chat, she seemed to be calming down and taking all the information in. "

"So, what do you had to tell anyways then?" Vanadis asked as she looked at her surroundings.

"Yeah, the letter told you what kind of student you'll be. Apparently, you threw that out of the window." She chuckled nervously and sweatdropped at what I said."So yeah, you're a Mage. I don't know what kind, but you'll find out in the future."

"Mage?" The girl in the silk pajamas repeated. "I don't understand."

"At Eden Academy, there are different students that have an ability in the Academy. Most of them are just here. All I know that there's A LOT of categories; Knights, Warriors, Mages, Paladins, Seekers, Tamers, Barbarians, Vikings, Assassins, Ninjas, Thieves, Archers, Hunters, Healers, and I think you get the point." She nodded because it seemed simple enough. "Well, this school is where you train to improve your abilities. We don't have any other purpose for our powers, unless there are wars and stuff like that. Now, I better tell you some things. But first I HAVE to ask you this; Do you play a Pokemon Nuzlocke or not?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Okay, good then. Now, time for the real magic!" I laughed because now I get to act more loose. I took out my Gameboy, turned it on, tapped the screen showing my Pokemon, and I chose Rosie, since she was a really nice Venasuar. Suddenly, a shape started to appeared on the floor, revealing and real, live Pokemon. "Ya see that? Nuzlocke Pokemon are able to get out of our games too! There's mode for them to appear as regular Pokemon or as their Gjinka also!"  
I smiled at her face that had a wide-opened mouth shaped like an "O."

"Holy- I don't even know what to say, except that I'M SOOO HAPPY THAT POKEMON-" I then cued Rosie to use her Sleep Powder.

"Don't worry, we're almost to the school. You shouldn't excite yourself on the train." I put her back into bed and walked out the door to wait for the train to arrive at school.

* * *

**Locke's POV**

Huh? Where am I? All I remembered that I saw a real-life Pokemon-

Wait.

Pokemon.

I sat up straight and looked all around me. I was in a room and there was another bed next to mine. This was so NOT a dream. I saw a Pokemon in real-life and I'm attending some school. Well, I guess it could've been nice, but I don't like the fact that I don't know where the heck I am. Getting out of bed, I looked at the lower chest in front of the bed. My name was craved in solid redwood and gold embroidered along the corners. I have to say, this room was really nice. It wasn't too girly. Just as long as long as you ignore the cute, fluffy things from the other side. At least it wasn't pink. Opening the chest, it was a _real_ nightmare. In there, were the most girly uniforms I've laid eyes on. The uniform consisted of a white turtle neck, a bright crimson pleated skirt, black stockings with umber shoes, and a soft pink vest that looked like it came from a five-year-old's fantasy. I could tolerate everything, except that freaking skirt.

Suddenly, I heard the door knob turning and thought it would have been my roommate or something. But _he _wasn't. Without thinking, I punched him and knocked him out cold. Soon, I realized that I could take his pants or something. It's not like there's something wrong with that. I couldn't find any jeans or shorts at all! After some time, I put on the uniform, but I wore ebony slacks.

"Yo new student!" A voice out nowhere scared me and I jumped. Turning around, I saw the same boy on the train. He was wearing the men's attire that was a white dress shirt with a red tie, a leather vest-like jacket, black slacks, and formal dress shoes. I remembered that his name was Rick or something because I recognized the brunette's short ponytail and sharp ruby eyes. He ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "Hurry up! Dinner's about to be served!" Surprised from the sudden grip, I pulled away from him and I decided to run with him. I didn't like the idea of looking like I was holding hands with him. While running, he asked me, "Remember what I said on the train again? Besides the fun fact that I'm an insane person?" Upon hearing this, I racked my head to remember, but I couldn't. Not only that, but I couldn't remember anything at all, which was weird. He just laughed and ran faster.

"Wait, it's to just go with it-" I answered. Finally remembering those words.

"That's the spirit!" Rick and I then bolted across hallways, stone paths, and other places I couldn't imagine a school would have. This definitely going to be tough to memorize. Once we got there, the brunette used his head to open the door! Although, he failed and took out his Gameboy, tapping the screen that had a Combusken appear. "Hey, Bruce can you-"

"I already know that Locke Midori is a new student. Hello, my name is Bruce. I must tell you that my master is not only insane, but Rick is thick-headed man who tends to find girls attractive and his lust for them can be-"

"Can you just please open the door?" Rick pleaded. While his Pokemon seemed to be annoyed.

"Fine. However, I will smack you for improper behavior." The Combusken sighed and kicked the door open. When that happened, all I could see were huge tables, Pokemon, food, people, and they're just everywhere! I was speechless at the sight only, then I snapped right back into reality because someone new grabbed my hand and dragged me to a random table. At first I didn't notice, until I got to the table full of girls and the other people I saw on the train ride. I looked up to see who grabbed my hand.

"Hi! My name's Jet! I'm a student too!" She smiled cheerfully. She wearing the same uniform, but I noticed she had tight bike shorts underneath her skirt. Guess she didn't like skirts either.

"I'm Locke." I smiled back shaking her hand. Looking around the table I also saw the same girls from the train.

"Hey, didn't I see you on the train?" I asked them.

"Yeah, my name's Alexial," she swallowed, "Sorry about what happened on the train."

"We all know that we were confused. That's all." The brunette next to her explained. "Anyways, I'm Vanadis." she stretched out her arm to shake my hand.

"What are we here for?" I asked them, but they shrugged.

"It's dinner, of course! Also, by any chance have you seen half nee-san?" The short haired brunette questioned.

"Wait what do mean by half sister?" I took some food and put it on my plate.

"My mom had a divorce and dad's supposed to be with nee-san. I forgot what her name was, but I have a picture of her." Jet pulled out a picture from her bag and showed it to us. It was the same girl on the train.

"May introduce to you, Nina!" Well, speak of the devil. I saw Pencil dragging a pouting Nina across to our table. When she got here, Jet gave her a hug.

"Hiya Nee-san!" The girl with brown umbra eyes greeted. However, Nina's face had a confused, dopey expression.

"Wha-" Suddenly, as if it were magic the lights blacked out and I appeared on the stage with Nina, Vanadis, and Alexial. We were shocked at the sight in front of us; All the students became quiet and looked up at us. That was when a young man stood before us.

"Ello mate, name's Harlan." He spoke in an Australian accent and gestured at us. He had purple eyes, shaggy dirty blonde hair, and wore formal articles of clothing. Such as a black dress shirt with a lavender tie, along with tanned khakis. Which had been kept loose to show that he wasn't snobby or something maybe. "May I welcome you to Eden Academy!" Harlan then blew some yellow dust and some kind of light show started that was better than anything else that was entertainment I've seen on the Fourth of July. As soon that craziness was over he placed something in our hands and gave us a wink. Looking at the palms of my hand, I saw my old Gameboy that looked like it was brand new and polished. Although, I got confused when I had been handed a DS too. "I hope you all have a fine four years at the Academy and students please be nice to them!" The dirty blonde gave everyone a wave and I appeared back in my seat again. Wait, why didn't he ask us for our names? I pondered over the thought, but I was too hungry to even think, so I had to eat whatever I put on my plate.

"Damn you!" I heard a familiar voice and turned around. It had been the boy I punched before and he was enraged. While wearing a skirt, which made me laugh. Although, I wanted to, I didn't even smiled. His hair was a mixture of dark aburn and sandy brown. He wore the same exact uniform as a boy would, but he was wearing a crimson skirt. The boy with dark green eyes pointed directly at me. "You! You did this! Now you're going to pay!" Okay, maybe I shouldn't have stolen his pants. But hey, I hated skirts.

"Look dude, I'm sorry-" a sudden gush of water blasted at me. Rubbing my eyes to get the water out, I saw a Blastoise next to him. Dang it, now what do I do? I couldn't do anything, since I didn't want to get in trouble. But I knew I couldn't just punch him- Maybe I can. Although, I turned around and saw Alexial jumped over to the table by my side. She then made a run for it and was about to give him a knuckle sandwich.

"Go newbie!" Someone shouted. His ginger hair was crazy and made him look at least seven feet tall. He wore what everyone else wore, except his rust colored tie and clothes seem to have a loose fit. And he had lime green eyes, which seemed to be a popular eye color in my opinion. "Gary, you're gonna get powned by a chick!" He fell off his chair and started laughing obnoxiously. "Don't worry girls, I'm on your side!"

"Why don't the two of you shut your mouths." A girl got up from her seat and slapped Ken and pinched Gary's ear. She sighed and gave me an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry about my little brother and that guy. They're idiots." the auburn brunette gestured to the boy who seemed to be her little brother and the obnoxious ginger. "Anyways, my name is Daisy. Now, let's get you dried up. And you'll be expecting an apology from Gary Atsui Oak tomorrow." Daisy then gave Gary The Look and she dragged me out of dinner.

**Alexial's POV**

"Okay, do you know what just happened?" I asked my friends when I got back to the table.

"That was Gary and Ken." Jet answered as she took a sip of water. "To make things simple, they hate each other because they're sorta from different groups. You see that table on the far left corner, right? That's where the popular students go. There's Bianca, the stereotypical blonde that's dumb. October, I just seriously know that he's related to her somehow! Then there's Silver, the cold hearted bad boy. Brendan, your timid play boy. The creepy, yet handsome bishie, N. Cheren, the nerdy and mature student who knows Bianca. And finally Gary and Daisy Oak. Daisy's pretty nice and she's his older sister. But Gary's a total douche." She took a bite out her fruit salad.

"Don't forget the boys who think they own this school." Pencil added in as she swallowed her rice. "First off, Kenneth, A.K.A. Ken, is a total perv that girls find sexy. There's James, the student who just ignores everyone and scoffs at them. Though, he has a reputation for having a great friendship with his Pokemon. As you know, Rick is actually their friends, but he doesn't want to get hunted down by a buncha fangirls. Red's silent, but girls just think he cute and hot like Haru from Free! Iwatobi Swim Team anime. Then there's Black- well, Pitch, but whatever you prefer to call him. One of the top assassins and everybody just loves his evil smirk. Finally, there's Ruby. The most popular of them all. He's the best at both Pokemon battles and being a hero. Nobody should ever get in his way. I mean it." The light brunette finished off her plate and left it on the table.

"I guess I understand." I looked at both tables and saw someone waving from one of them. Though, I wasn't really sure who it was.

**Nina's POV**

"Hey Vanadis..." I whispered quietly as we walked down the hallway. We decide to go back to our room after dinner, but there was one problem.

"Yeah?" She replied back.

"Where are we even going?" Yup, I we were definitely lost.

"I don't know." She answered back. We both looked at each other and we knew that we're lost. Just then, someone appeared from the shadows and I backed away, but only to keep my distance away. When he finally walked into the sunset light, I saw he wore the boys' uniform, except his tie was in a shining gold color. His face seemed to have a bored expression, but his bright yellow eyes were alert and he wore a backwards cap over his ebony hair. He looked at us, then his eyes pointed at my direction.

"Say, aren't you Jet's sister?" He asked me. Yeah, just a little while ago, I found out Jet was my half and adopted sister from my mother. It was hard to control my emotions, but I managed because I didn't want to upset her. I mean like, Jet's an adorable girl! There's no way I could get angry in front of her!

"Yeah, so what?" I replied back. He blinked and his face turned normal again.

"So that means you're Nina. The new girl and this might be Vanadis too. I saw you at dinner. Both of you are students." He looked at the window and continued. "I guess you're lost. Huh?" I hate to admit it, but he was right, so Vanadis and I both nodded. "I guess I should show you guys to your room, then." He then stalked off. Okay, what the Hell. Just leave two girls behind when you said you would help them. That's nice. Sarcastically speaking, of course. He then looked behind his shoulder and saw us standing here. "Damn, why are you so dumb. Why can't you even follow a person?" That's it. He gets a knuckle sandwich. preparing my stance, I began to sprint and thrusted my fist into his face. His head landed on the floor with the body following. Soon, I realized I punched someone and I frantically helped him up, apologizing over and over again. Although, he didn't show much emotion, but he bit his lower lip. "I guess you're pretty strong though." He admitted. Shocked, he began walking again. So, this time I followed him with Vanadis by my side. We turned corners, corridors, hallways, and there were many doors that passed by us that were labelled in Roman numerals and calligraphy names in platinum slated gold. Suddenly, the whole scene seemed to pause. I was surprised by this, but he shook my shoulder. "Hey, we're here." I looked at him and saw my name engraved in the slates, along with Vanadis' name.

"Oh yeah..." I murmured then he began to walk away again. "Oh... Thanks!" He stopped and turned around.

"Your welcome."

"Hey, what's your name anyways? You already know mine." I asked.

"I'm James Gold, but my last name's Kiiro also." I thought I heard that name before, but who cares? I entered my room and collapsed on my bed. But what really worried me, was that I didn't know what was going to happen the next day.

* * *

**Oh my Arceus. This chapter's sooooo long, but I hoped you enjoyed it! ^_^ Now, I have a challenge for the Nuzlocke Creators; I want you to draw your nuzlocker in their uniforms! I know I might be asking too much, but I really want to see what they look like in your point of view. So, here's the thing about the rivals; They're going to sorta be mixed. I know this sounds confusing, but I'll use Silver as an example.**

**He looks like the updated Silver from Death's Nuzlocke. BUT**

**He has the same personality from Vanadis' SoulSilver Nuzlocke. BUT**

**He has the Bayleef from A Petty Nuzlocke Challenge (HeartGold).**

**So yeah, it's going to be confusing, but it doesn't matter. :D Also, don't start bashing me on how OOC they are! I worked hard to write this! **

**I hope you guys leave a review! ^_^**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
